せらムン 双子 Sailor Moon et les jumeaux
by stacy migumi
Summary: Le futur est menacer et Neo Queen super Sailor Moon cosmos se retrouve dans impossibilité de se combattre avec laide de Sailor terrestre et au chevalier céleste va t-elle pouvoir redevenir comme avant au présent tous se qui l' intéresse a Usagi maintenant est de vivre normalement rencontrer l'amour et être enfin tranquille mais cette dernière changera grâce a ses deux nouveau amis
1. chapitre 1 : Moon Eternal Tokyo Forever

_**Le futur est menacer et Neo Queen super Sailor Moon cosmos se retrouve dans impossibilité de se combattre avec laide de Sailor terrestre et au chevalier céleste va t-elle pouvoir redevenir comme avant**_

 _ **au présent tous se qui l' intéresse a Usagi maintenant est de vivre normalement rencontrer l'amour et être enfin tranquille mais cette dernière changera grâce a ses deux nouveau amis et au cadeau test que c'est deux la vont lui offrir**_

 _ **ce cadeau n'était pas très désirable l'opposer de Usagi dit sa véritable personnalité est ses véritable talent comment une fainéante au cœur généreux devient une déesse au cœur égoïste et colérique**_

 _Sailor Moon et les jumeaux_

 _chapitre 1 : M **oon** **E** **ternal** **T** **okyo** **F** **orever**_

 _Quelque part dans l'espace temps, 3 personne réunis après s'être combattue ils remarquèrent quelque changement plutôt inattendue et inquiétante et décident de le résoudre par n'importent quel moyen_

'' _voix 1 : que vais-je pouvoir bien faire''_

'' _voix2 : ne vous inquiéter pas'' dit elle pour la rassurer de son mieux_

'' _voix3 : nous somme la après tout et il y a votre fille''_

 _voix1 : inquiète et a moitiez rassurer elle commence a se s'éclaircir ses idée'' j'ai trouver demandons de laide ses la meilleur solution''_

'' _voix3 : comme vous le voulez''_

 _c'est a se moment la que la discussion se termina pour de bon sous l'espérance, l'hésitation et la confiance_

 _Retournons la ou ont doit être donc le présent en suivant les traces d'usagi, les scoute et de nouveau amis qui nous est encor inconnue et qu'on découvrira_

 _des sitôt le matin Usagi décide de partir de cher elle discrètement mais vue se quelle a remarquer ceci était louper_

'' _Ikuko : ou va tu de si bonne heure '' sais se qui la surpris en se retournant elle découvris sa mère debout tenant une louche a la main et toujours habiller de son tablier_

'' _Usagi : ah maman c'est toi ! Euh… j'ai décider de partir d'ici'' dit elle ayant peur de la réaction de sa mère_

'' _Kenji : tu part ? Mais pour aller ou ? Ne me dit pas que tu ne veut pas nous revoir ? Non, je sais c'est de ma faute c'est sa ?_

'' _Usagi: papa ce n'est pas sa… j'ai déjà 18 ans…''_

 _Kenji : ma fille va voler de ses propre ailes ! Comment a tu pue grandit en une simple nuit ?_

 _le père d'usagi était en larme a l'idée que sa fille parte de la maison_

 _Ikuko : chérie tu exagèrent ! se n'est quand même pas la fin du monde_

 _Usagi parti enfin et se fut la que ses parent fut vraiment inquiet qu'elle découvre la vérité par rapport a elle comme sa naissance_

 _Dans la rue, cherchant la maison de son frère pour habiter chez lui il s'appelle Mamoru Tsukino, il ressemble un peu a sa sœur , il est prince de la terre et Usagi de la lune_

 _bref donc en cherchant sa maison elle rencontra sur son chemin les jumeaux Kyo et Yuko_

'' _Kyo : hey l'idiote qu'es que tu fait ''_

 _Yuko : Kyo ce n'est pas sympas tu devrait être plus sympathique avec elle je te lai déjà expliquer_

 _Kyo : mais c'est chiant_

 _Usagi : tu lui a expliquer quoi ? Il n'est pas obliger d'être polie comme toi nous somme amis après tout tu devrait faire comme lui_

 _Yuko : ''je veux bien mais non ''et elle lui chuchota a l'oreille '' la vie est pleine de mystère et on ne connaît jamais vraiment les personnes et tu le remarquera très vite''_

 _Usagi : désoler mais je ne comprend pas de se que tu me parle_

 _Kyo : arrête un peu ton charabia tu vois bien a quel point quel est stupide_

 _Usagi : s'énerva elle dit quelque chose d'incompréhensiblement '' je ne suis pas stupide c'est juste que mon intelligence est en dessous de la moyenne ou plutôt du minimum'' dit elle en se rabaissant_

 _Yuko : ne dit pas sa tu a des talent cacher au plus profond de ton cœur_

 _Usagi : merci de me rassurer bref je dois vous laisser_

 _Après les avoir saluer elle se remet en quête jusque que enfin elle trouve mais elle eu un mauvais pressentiment ah oui j'ai oublier de vous préciser un petit détail : son frère est alcoolique_

 _elle sonna mais n'entendit aucune réponse elle continua_

 _Usagi : mamo-chan si tu est la répond moi_

 _Mamoru : …._

 _Usagi : si tu ne répond pas j'ouvre de force_

 _Mamoru : part, j'ai mal a la tête et je ne suis pas d'humeur a te voir_

 _Usagi sait déjà se qu'il se passait son frère a encor plonger dans l'alcool pour la unième fois cette fois ci elle en a marre elle ouvre la porte grâce au double des clef puis elle trouva son frère allonger et autour de luis des bouteille de bierre quand oublier que la pièce étais inonder de cette odeur_

 _donc elle décida de prendre du bandage et des ciseau et le transforma en momie et prit une laisse pour le guider et puis sortie avec._

 _En sortant on l'interpelle_

 _Rei: MAUVAISE NOUVELLE…._

 _Mina : écoute bien le futur est en danger et apparemment Neo Queen super Sailor Moon cosmos ne peu plus se battre elle nous demande de laide et on ne peu pas refuser_

 _Usagi : j'en ai marre de me battre et j'ai d'autre chat a fouetter comme amener mon frère chez Berry comme il a encor bue_

 _Makoto : mais ...Usagi… qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?_

 _Usagi : rien_

 _Rei : rendez vous au temple dans 1h précise même toi Usagi_

 _Usagi : mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…_

 _Usagi partit a la fin de la discussion pour rendre visite a Beryl_

 _Usagi : Beryl, Beryl j'ai une surprise qui va te faire plaisir_

 _Beryl : a salut princesse que me veut tu ?_

 _Montrant le colis a silhouette humaine traînant par une laisse Beryl se posa quelque question puis Usagi lui expliqua la situation et a ses parole le visage de Beryl s'illumina_

 _Beryl : sa fait des année que je l'attendait_

 _Usagi : maintenant tu la en échange tu pourra me rendre service sil te plaît_

 _Beryl : pas de problème le quel ?_

 _Usagi : peut tu te battre a ma place car je suis très occuper_

 _Beryl : ce n'est pas plutôt que tu na pas envie de te battre_

 _Usagi : mince tu ma percer a jour alors ? Dit elle en ricanant_

 _Beryl : non désoler je suis moins compétente que toi même si j'ai du mal a me l'avouer mais bon autre chose oui mais désoler vraiment_

 _Usagi : non c'est moi qui suis désoler je n'aurais pas du demander sa c'était injuste de ma part_

 _Encor plus déprimer que la dernière foi elle va au temple avec la phrase qui lui tournait en tête de Yuko ''la vie est pleine de mystère et on ne connaît jamais vraiment les personnes et tu le remarquera très vite'' et se demanda la signification de ce dernier mais elle ne se rendit pas compte quelle était en face du temple_

 _Ami : tu est encore en retard_

 _Usagi : j'etait avec Beryl_

 _Luna : vous êtes tous la j'ai 3 chose a vous dire ,la première c'est le passe : mamoru, prince de la terre et Usagi celle de la lune dans le royaume de la lune il n'y a qu'une héritière et les héritier ne sont pas permit sauf si la reine ne peut faire de fille sauf qu'il se trouve que cette reine a pu faire une fille et un garçon donc elle décida de mettre son fils en règne sur terre, une planète sans règne et qui était en indépendante mais quand le fils régna sur terre les terrien ne furent pas du tout d'accord qu'un lunaire règne sur leur planète donc ils le tua puis mit guerre a la lune donc se qui expliqua votre réincarnation_

 _deuxième choses, les individue : apparemment il y aurait une Sailor et un chevalier_

 _Sailor terrestre et chevalier céleste , ils viennent de terre et ils sont frère et sœur se sont les premier qui ne viennent pas de d'autre planète_

 _et troisième : le futur est menacer et Neo Queen super Sailor Moon cosmos ne peu plus se battre pour raison inconnue donc aujourd'hui je vous lai dit car sais la qui il y aura la pleine lune dans précisément 3 heures donc je vous expliquer se qu'on fera_

 _Mina : eh ba dit donc tu parle beaucoup pour une fois dans un manga tout n'aurait pas tenue_

 _Ami : Mina le plus important c'est les étude pas les manga_

 _Usagi : les étude sa me donne pas envie mais je vais sûrement voir diamant sa serait cool_

 _Artémis : Usagi soit un peu plus sérieuse_

 _Usagi : oui,oui !_

 _Le soir même au lac Usagi était contente a l'ider de retourner dans le futur_

 _Luna : maintenant transformer vous puis tenez vous la main_

 _les fille se transformèrent et se tenèrent la main puis atendan la fin de explicitation_

 _Luna : comme nous allons a l'époque de Moon Eternal Tokyo Forever vous devez dire le nom de l'époque_

 _puis elles suivent l'explication a la lettre puis se rendirent sur la lune mais les fille furent séparer Mina avec Ami,Makoto avec Rei et Luna puis Usagi seule au palais_

 _Luna : mince nous avons perdue les filles en routes faut qu'on aille les retrouver_

 _Rei : que c'est beau !_

 _Makoto : je suis d'accord avec toi_

 _du coter de Usagi_

 _Usagi : je suis ou ? Ah ! Je suis sur la lune c'est vrais Mais ! Yuko...Kyo...que vous faite la ?_


	2. chapitre 2: Neo Queen super Sailor Moon

_chapitre 2: Neo Queen super Sailor Moon_

 _du coter de Usagi_

 _a linterieur dun palais couleur argenter elle se retrouve allonger avec un mal de crane puis se retrouva plus precisement dans une chambre colorer de rose : le lit et du noir pour quelque meubles bref une tres belle chambre_

 _et surprise elle voit des pied puis son regard se deplacent en haut saretat sur les vetement et decouvrie que cest des personne au pouvoire une qui etait habiller en chausure vert foncer un jupe violette et le haut blanc se qui lui fesait penser au couleur d'dune plante rare et la personne d'acoter qui etait en pantalon bleu et la chemise blanche et sans compter ses chausure blanc qui lui fesais a un ciel ou il fait beau temps_

 _ **Voix 1 :** U...Usagi ?_

 _Voix2 : mince je pensais pas que sa ariverais_

 _reconaissant ses voix elle pensa '' ce nest pas possible'' puis regarda leur tete des cheveux long,violet le meme couleur que ses yeux sauf que celuis ci etait plus foncer et de lautre des cheveux court noir au yeux violet comme celle d'acoter mais ils avait exactement la meme taille et le meme visage et puis sorta :_

 _Usagi : je suis ou ? Ah ! Je suis sur la lune c'est vrais Mais ! Yuko...Kyo...que vous faite la ?_

 _Kyo : tu est a Moon Eternal Tokyo Forever et en plus de cela tu te trouve au palais dans la chambre de la reine_

 _puis une autre voix inconnue mais pourtant qui lui semblait familiere sincrusta et donc baissa sa tete comme elle sentie quelle avait affaire avec quelqu'un de tres important_

… _: en effet vous etes dans ma chambre que vouler vous ?_

 _Elle releva sa tete et puis voie une personne de petite taille mais le visage etait identique que le sien et se demande si elle est retourner dans un passer dont elle navait aucun soucie_

 _Yuko : Mais non sa na rien avoir tu est bien dans le futur pour toi_

 _etoner par se quelle a dit celle ci se posa quelque question_

 _Usagi tu cest lire dans mais penser ?_

 _Kyo : Mais non beta ses juste a lexpresion de ton visage que ma sœur a pu le deviner et puis tu a toujour eu quelques idee farfelue_

 _Quenne : je te signal que tu parle de moi aussi !_

 _Kyo : a je suis desoler !_

 _Queen/ : passon au chose serieux je vien de tes ramener tes amies ici comme ils etaient perdue_

 _quelques instant avant :_

 _ami et mina :_

 _Ami : mince les fille ont disparue_

 _Mina : je suis la moi a moin que tu mai oublier_

 _Ami : non mais tu nest pas dune grande aide ses tout_

 _elles appercurent une silouhette tres familliere_

 _Ami et Mina : G...GALAXIA !_

 _et puis plus rien_

 _Rei, Makoto et Luna :_

 _Luna : la mission importante est de retrouver les fille puis daller au palais_

 _Makoto : on peut pas plutot visiter ? Vive le shopiing !_

 _Rei : moi apres tout je men fiche . Cachon nous voici galaxia de retour_

 _Makoto : non ils faut se transformer_

 _elles se transformerent en voyant galaxia mais tout fut plonger dans le noir_

 _donc revenon a nos mouton nour revenir a Usagi :_

 _Usagi : c'est vrai elles sont la ?_

 _Queen : oui donc je te presente sailor terrestre allias Yuko puis le chevalier celeste allias Kyo et puis tu ne la pas encor vue voici galaxia une allier_

 _puis Neo Queen super Sailor Moon cosmos quand meme contente de se revoire malgre elle qui ne lui ressemble plus comme elle etait avant vue physique et talent si on peut le dire de cette maniere et enfin apres avoir revus les filles Usagi et les autres sasierent autour d'une table avec un service de the qui avait lair d'avoir couter une grosse fortune et discuterent de la raison principal de leur venue et un inviter surprise sinvita a cette table c'etait diamant mais apparemment celui du present ce qui fut le bonheur imediate de une jeune fille pas la peine de le deviner la reponse est tres claire c'est usagi diamant en la voyant rougit et tourna la tete lair gener puis sinstalla juste a coter puis enfin ils paserent au chose serieux_

 _Neo Queen : donc comme tout le monde est reunie c'est que mon royaume est en danger et a qui pour linstant jai laisser le contrôle a ma fille Usagi Tsukino Serenity mais comme jai perdue plus de la moitier de mes pouvoire comme je suis dans le corp de petite fille et avec laide de Kyo, Yuko et de Galaxia pour que je puisse survivre dit-elle comme si elle attendait quelque choses de leur parts_

 _Usagi : que devons nous faire pour vous aider ? Ah oui ! Les shenshi ne sont plus la ? Tres inquiette que quelque choses de mauvais se soit passer apres avoir remarquer qe la reine ne parlait pas d'elle_

 _Kyo : en effet apres quelles ont trahie sailor moon cosmos elles sont partit mais quand nous avons eu besoin d'aide bah on a apprie que… dit-il comme si elle avait meriter de se qui ses passer_

 _Usagi : non ne me dite pas que ? Avec toujour le meme mauvais pressentiment_

 _Yuko : si malheureusement_

 _bien que seul fut attrister de se qui ses passer mais nen dit pas plus voyant que Usagi a clairement deviner se quelle allait dire mais se nest pas pour autant que Mina et les autres shenshi avaient comprie_

 _Queen : c'est du passer revenon maintenant vous dever reunir toute votre energie autour de moi pui je redeviendrait normal et vous maiderer a sauver mon royaume ''_

 _comme si cette histoire ne lavait pas toucher autans que sa ou au pire elle avait déjà fait son deuil sans en etre triste comme si la reine d'aujourdhui ne ressentai plus de pouvait voir a quel point cette dernierre avait beaucoup changer les shenshi penserent que meme si leurs reine d future revenais a sa taille dorigine elle ne ressemblerait plus a celle du passer_

 _Luna : c'est si simple que sa ?_

 _Galaxia arriva sur une marche qui ressemblait a celle d'un felin avec toujour son costume mais se qui changea sais que ses cheveux sont detacher_

 _Galaxia : jai bien peur que non_

 _Mina : G...GALAXIA !_

 _Mina paniqua jusqua la belle blond au pointe chatain la rassurra_

 _Galaxia : du calme je suis votre allier_

 _Queen : commencons la mission regrouper toutes autour de moi puis dites le nom de votre planetes et pour certaine la force de leur pouvoir puis_ **on behalf of my power ... is a great sailor moon neo queen cosmos** **et** **pour Kyo, Yuko et galaxia :**.. _ **.will be a great sailor moon neo queen cosmos**_ **  
** **comprie ?**

 **Mina : VENUS** **on behalf of my power venus is a great sailor moon neo queen cosmos** **et les autre shenshi suiverent lexemple**

 **Kyo : (transformation)** _ **heavenly power make up**_ _ **( energie)**_ _ **Heavenly**_ _ **will be a great sailor moon neo queen cosmos**_

 _ **Y**_ _ **uko :**_ _ **earthly power**_ __ _ **make up(**_ _ **energie)**_ _ **land**_ _ **will be a great sailor moon neo queen cosmos**_

 **Galaxia : galaxy power make up (energie) galaxy** _ **will be a great sailor moon neo queen cosmos**_ **  
** **et la commence les retrouvaille des pouvoire de neo queen et qui retrouva en meme temp sa taille dorigine** **et se transforma** **aussi**


	3. Ch3 :Sailor Terrestre et knigt Céleste

_Chapitre 3 :_ _S_ _ailor_ _T_ _errestre_ _et le_ _C_ _hevalier_ _C_ _éleste_

 _ **Neo Queen et qui retrouva en même temps sa taille d'origine** **et se transforma** **aussi**_

 _ **Soudain une voix intervient**_

… _ **.. : Vous ne m'attendez pas ? c'est vrais que je suis peu utile mais quand même**_

 _ **Usagi : Mamo-chan ! ques que tu fait la ?**_

 _ **Mamoru : tu a oublier que je suis censé être le prince de la terre**_

 _ **Usagi choquer se demandant comment un alcoolique sans avenir ( enfin elle exagèrent sans**_

 _ **doute un peu) pouvait devenir le prince d'une planète tel que la terre**_

 _ **Mamoru : ne fait pas cette tête j'ai l'impression que tu ne me croit pas**_

 _ **Usagi : je te laisse dans ton délire**_

 _ **Queen : pourtant c'est vrai**_

 _ **Mamoru : excuser moi mais je croit voire double. Laquelle est la vrai ?**_

 _ **Queen et Usagi : mieux vaut l'oublier**_

 _ **Mamoru en larme dit en faisant le chien battue que ce n'était pas sympas sous les éclat de rires**_

 _ **des camarades qui avait tout observer des le début**_

 _ **enfin elles partirent en laissent le frère seul**_

 _ **le ciel fut sombre et annonça l'arriver d'un malheur mais tout de suite après le ciel éclaircie et laisse place au bon temps**_

… _**: comme quoi mon plan a très bien marcher**_

 _ **surpris par la voix les Sailor et le chevalier se retournèrent puis vit une grandes demoiselles au cheveux rose et une coupe qui ressemblai a celle d'Usagi**_

 _ **Usagi interloquer l'interpella : CHIBI-USA**_

 _ **Chibi-usa : je te pris de ne plus m'appeler comme sa comme tu voie je ne suis plus petite mais plutôt grande donc tu dois m'appeler Lady serenity pour pas de confusion**_

 _ **Queen : est-toi qui a fait croire a un mauvaise présage**_

 _ **Lady Serenity : oui c'était pour que tu retrouve ta vrai forme**_

 _ **choquer et déçu de ne pas pouvoirs se battre les Sailor du présent décidât de rentrer a leur époque**_

 _ **après avoir reproduit les même geste que lorsque elle ont voulut aller au futur et quelles ont fais leur adieux a la reine et les autres du future elles se retrouvent enfin cher elles et retrouvèrent leur activiter**_

 _ **du coter de Usagi celle-ci se retrouve dans la salle d'arcade et rencontra une nouvelles ses deux amis : Kyo et Yuko mais Usagi ne se rappellent pas instantanément de leur rencontre dans le futur donc elle a un peu oublier qu'ils étaient lier a la magie eux aussi**_

 _ **Yuko : Salut !**_

 _ **Usagi resta quand même perplexe : ah ! Salut ! Mais il me semble vous avoir vue il n'y a pas longtemps comme du genre il y a 1h a peine**_

 _ **Kyo : tu doit sûrement te tromper**_

 _ **Mais son inquiétude ne s'arrêta pas la et se souvient malgré elle des paroles de Yuko : la vie est pleine de mystère et on ne connaît jamais vraiment les personnes et tu le remarquera très vite''**_

 _ **et comprit enfin sa vrai signification**_

 _ **Usagi : êtes vous des Sailor ou quelque chose qui y ressemble ?**_

 _ **Yuko : pourquoi le pense tu ? Toute personne normal ne saurait pas de quoi tu parle mais en cadeau pour ton intelligence je t'offre ce cadeau avec Kyo et des que tu aurait comprit sa signification tu comprendra**_

 _ **Kyo : … en temps voulut ma chère**_

 _ **puis c'est le trou noir total avec quelque effets lumineux de couleur et puis sa s'effaça**_

 _ **Quelque instants plus tard chez Rei alors que Usagi dormait les poing fermer**_

 _ **Rei : c'est quand même bizard Usagi n'est pas assez stupide pour dormir qui plus est dans une salles d'arcade**_

 _ **Luna : mmm…. Pas faux tu as raison quelque chose a du se passer , dormir dans un endroit pareille ne lui ressemble pas**_

 _ **entendant des voix Usagi bâillât puis se réveilla**_

 _ **Usagi : pouvez vous avoir l'amabiliter de me servir une tasse de thé sil vous plaît**_

 _ **Mina : Usagi tu me fait peur a parler comme des personne riche**_

 _ **Usagi : je ne le pense point**_

 _ **Rei : je crois quon a un gros problème Usagi a changer**_

 _ **après se changement soudain de façon de parler , les fille s'inquiéter et pense que ce n'est pas une coïncidence et cette dernière lui demanda de dessiner se qui en temps normal celle ci ne saurait pas faire mais au contraire Usagi réussi très bien cette épreuve car elle a reproduit exactement a détail prés le visage de Rei et cette dernière fut très étonner et elle lui imposa une deuxième épreuve la cuisine en temps normale Usagi n'aurait même pas réussit a faire des biscuit mais la au contraire elle réussit a faire un gâteau français que même Makoto n'avait pas réussi a faire et puis pour couronner le tout les découvris que Usagi était devenue intelligente et d'autre qualiter quon aurait jamais soupçonner au par avant mais pour une dernier épreuve pour voir si elle a complètement changer elle décident de faire semblant d'élaborer un plans de sauvetage pour la terre qui apparemment serais en '' Danger''**_

 _ **Rei : '' fin des explication'' alors vous avez tous compris ?**_

 _ **Usagi : alors oui j'ai tout comprit déjà 1 c'est complètement faux ''puis se mit en colère'' POURQUOI ME FAIRE TOUTE SES ÉPREUVE ALORS QUE JE SUIS COMME D'HABITUDE J'AI L'IMPRESSION D'ÊTRE UNE BÊTE DE FOIRE ET PUIS 2 '' se calment enfin'' ceci ne sers a rien de sauver ses vie humaine puis-quelle mourrons dune façon ou d'une autre et puis je n'ai pas que sa a faire j'ai ma vie a vivre**_

 _ **voyant que le plan avait révéler que Usagi était devenue plus colérique car tout le long des épreuve celle-ci n'aretait pas de gueuler et aussi cette épreuve leur avait révéler que cette dernières était devenue égoïste puis ami s'énerva**_

 _ **Amie dans se cas moi aussi et je te signale que tu est censer être notre lider pas une personne égoïste donc si cela ne te plaît pas tu n'as qua t'en aller ailleurs et des que tu aura comprit tu pourra revenir**_

 _ **soudainement Usagi se souvenait d'une voix qui lui disait « des que tu aurait comprit » mais elle ne se souvient plus le début ni la fin de cette phrases et encor moins de la personne qui luis parlait mais se souvenait quil y avait une autre personne a coter c'est tout et décide de partir d'ici pensant que ces personne ne valait pas de toute façon grand choses malheureusement cette jeune fille ne savait pas ou aller alors quils fessait déjà nuit , mais elle avait dit a ses parent quelle habiterait chez quelqu'un et ne pouvant pas aller cher son frère car elle avait perdue la clef malgré elle qui venait juste de sen rendre compte donc elle décide de rester a la rue puis s'endorme**_

 _ **Pendant son sommeille elle se sentie flotter comme si quelqu'un la porta puis sentie la chaleur qu'une personne aurait normalement et quelque minute plus tard elle sentie l'odeur d'une lit parfumer a la rose et se dit que son rêve serait merveilleux si cela se réaliserait pour de vrais**_

 _ **Le matin :**_

 _ **Usagi se réveilla puis découvris quelle est dans un lit se qui lui disait quelle n'avait pas du tout rêver 'dans se cas qui ma porter et je suis ou' se dit-elle perplexe pour connaître la réponse elle regarda autour d'elle mais aucun indice lui vient en aide et se dit que peut être elle a été kidnapper puis pensa que c'était impossible car si sa aurait été le cas elle ne se retrouverait pas ici et elle décida de s'aventurer dans la cuisine puis découvris**_

 _ **PERSONNE**_

 _ **et quelque chose s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à que 1 seul pas les sépare Usagi se retourna puis hurla et se calma quand elle découvris que c'était que diamant qui était derrière elle**_

 _ **Diamant : Salut princesse ! Bien dormi ?**_

 _ **Usagi perplexe lui demanda se quelle faisait ici du coup il lui raconta qu'il l'avait emmener chez lui pour ne pas que quelle que chose se passe mal au cas ou**_

 _ **Usagi : pour te remercier de ta bonté je t'offre un droit de ménage et de repas gratuit jusqua que je par d'ici**_

 _ **Diamant croyant quil sera empoisonner par sa nourriture car il y avait déjà goûter au par avant donc en toute s'inceriter il refusa**_

 _ **Usagi : ne tinquiette pas je suis la meilleur pour ses domaine**_

 _ **et pour le rassurer elle décide de faire un essaie et ceci marcha ayant préparer un bourguignon ce jeune homme trouvait ce repas un délice**_

 _ **Quelque temps passèrent puis au mesure du temps Usagi qui avait oublier sa véritable personnalité en devenant talentueuse, égoïste et une personne qui étaient narcissique elle devenait un peu plus douce comme autrefois même si cela n'étais pas suffisant pour revenir a la normale et elles remis a parler au scout puis tombas amoureuse de diamant et comprit tous les signification des phrases comme la première donc celle de Yuko :** ' **la vie est pleine de mystère et on ne connaît jamais vraiment les personnes et tu le remarquera très vite et se souvenu que dans le future elle était en Sailor et son frère en chevalier donc quelque par elle avait raison car elle aurait jamais soupçonner les jumeaux faire partir de ce monde magique mais il lui semblait qu'elle leur avait poser cette question qui pourrait paraître très insensée pour quelqu'un de normal puis elle a soudain une vision du passé**_

 _ **Usagi resta quand même perplexe : ah ! Salut ! Mais il me semble vous avoir vue il n'y a pas longtemps comme du genre il y a 1h a peine**_

 _ **voix 2: tu doit sûrement te tromper**_

 _ **Mais son inquiétude ne s'arrêta pas la et se souvient malgré elle des paroles de Yuko : la vie est pleine de mystère et on ne connaît jamais vraiment les personnes et tu le remarquera très vite''**_

 _ **et comprit enfin sa vrai signification**_

 _ **Usagi : êtes vous des Sailor ou quelque chose qui y ressemble ?**_

 _ **Voix 1 : pourquoi le pense tu ? Toute personne normal ne saurait pas de quoi tu parle mais en cadeau pour ton intelligence je t'offre ce cadeau avec Kyo et des que tu aurait comprit sa signification tu comprendra**_

 _ **voix 2: … en temps voulut ma chère**_

 _ **fin de se souvenirs**_

 _ **et se dit que quelque chose cloche et se rend enfin compte de la personne quelle était censer être**_


	4. Chapter 4: une amitiervengeance

_**Chapitre 4 et l'avant dernier: Une amitiés un trop fragile une veangence plutot froide**_

 _ **fin de se souvenirs**_

 _ **et se dit que quelque chose cloche et se rend enfin compte de la personne quelle était sencer être**_

 _ **s'éveillant pour se retrouver a son état originel se qui veut dire quelle a son comportement comme il était avant son changement très peu soudaine mais malheureusement elle se souvient du comportement quelle a eu devant les shenshi et se s'enta honteuse sans se rendre compte quelque chose de chaud coula sur ses joue , elle pleurait ne sachant pas pourquoi mais elle pleurait quand même , séchant ses larme elle sortait de la maison de diamant sous l'air hebai de celui ci qui l'observait en silence .**_

 _ **Usagi courait musqua essoufflement chez Rei croyant que les autres y était encore mais elle a oublier un petit détails : le temps c'est écouler depuis leur dernière rencontre**_

 _ **peut être 1 semaine, 1 mois ou pire 1 ans non c'est impossible se dit elle**_

 _ **non je ne crois pas pas autant mais elle a décider d'y aller quand même et puis comme on dit celui qui ne tente a rien na rien**_

 _ **quelque temps plus tard arriver chez Rei :**_

 _ **Usagi : E OH il y a quelqu'un ici ?**_

… _**: oui c'est qui ?**_

 _ **Usagi : ah rei-chan c'est toi**_

 _ **Rei : … chan ? U ...S...A...G...I...E… ! dit elle en colère**_

 _ **Usagi embarrasser répondit d'une petite voix c'est moi mais en entendant cette voix Rei S'énerva encore plus que la première foie**_

 _ **Rei : tu est cette traître de princesse de la lune incapable et sans coeur qui ne mérite même pas de vivre**_

 _ **Usagi ne comprenant pas : traître moi ? Sans cœur ? Incapable et qui ne me ...rite pas de vi...vre ? Ce n'est pas trop caricaturer ?**_

 _ **Rei non ses même un peu trop sympa va mourir quelque par ailleurs et en silence sil te plaît**_

 _ **Usagi : Rei sa ne vas pas !dit elle trop choquer pour comprendre puis d'autre voix familière se fit entendre**_

 _ **Ami : Rei a raison on na pas besoin d'une traître parmi nous**_

 _ **Mina : INCAPABLE ,TRAÎTRE**_

 _ ***Usagi : mais je n'ai pas voulut sa, je n'était plus moi même**_

 _ **Ami : et tu veux qu'on croit a t'es histoire tordu**_

 _ **Usagi : vos aller mabandonner moi la princesse de la lune dont ma mere vous a donner un royaume et eu l'honneur de me protéger en tant que futur héritiere du trone royale**_

 _ **Mina : et voila sa recommence tes connerie . Part d'ici ! Ne revient jamais ! Et quand je dit jamais c'est que je veut que tu créve en passage ! Quoique non je veut pas cculpabiliser**_

 _ **Rei : on sen fou au pire , du moment quele revient plus nous voir . Nous nous allons continuer a faire justice et contrairement a certaine nous avons encor le droit car nous rejetons pas la race humaine sous pretexte qu'il vont quand même mourir. HEIN sale peste c'est a toi a qui je fait des halusion**_

 _ **voyant le rejet de c'est soi disant amies Usagi décida de faire cavalier seule avec son cher et tendre diamant**_

 _ **quelque mois plus tard elle revoyait c'est amis soi disant normale ( kyo et yuko), en tant que inconnus cette fois ci**_

 _ **kyo : ah c'est ma petite idiote préferer ! Tu en a pensée quoi de mon cadeaux**_

 _ **vite fait usagie regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne parviendrait a les interonpre sauf que dans la rue ou ils sont est deserte**_

 _ **Usagi : je peut pas vraiment dire que je l'ai apprécier mais plutôt un tout petit peu aimer**_

 _ **en disant cela Usagi repensa a qu'elle point elle aurait jamais éte proche de diamant si se cadeau naurait pas eu lieu et ni comprendre a quel point sauver c'est imbécile de terrien comptait beaucoup pour elle mais se qui comptait aussi vraiment pour Usagi c'était ses amies qui l'avait lachement abandoner**_

 _ **Yuko : Usagi je voulait te donner un dernier cadeau…**_

 _ **a peine dit celle-ci lança des éclaire ne direction de chez diamant mais qu'est qu'il va lui arriver ? se demande t-elle va t-il mourir ? Cependant Usagi courra vers chez lui et trouva diamant allonger comme son frere au début mais sauf que la c'est différent du sang coulât par terre et qui provenait de son abdomen puis elle devient folle de rage et devient...**_


End file.
